A Misunderstanding at Fairy Hills
by toukachaaan
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia are close. Both far too close for Levy and Gray's liking. It all started when a big misunderstanding happened at Fairy Hills. Includes Gajeel and Juvia's brotp, a bit of Levy and Gray's brotp (and jealousy) too. Gale & Gruvia. Implied Jerza and Nalu.
1. Fairy Hills - 1

Gajeel and Juvia are close. Both far too close for Levy and Grayʼs liking.

(written because i need more of gajeel and juviaʼs brotp and i ship gale and gruvia of course)

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia told you that you can't enter Fairy Hills without permission! What will you do if Erza-san found out?!" a raging Juvia told Gajeel while the two are on their way to Fairy Tail guild. Gajeel shrugged, not even looking Juvia's way, but knows that the water mage was actually pretty mad at him.

He threw his hands behind his head, "Not like I wanted to!" then he muttered under his breath, "I was too hungry but there's no food so I went to yours, Jeez Juvia, just let it go," he proceeded to roll his eyes.

"You know, Gajeel-kun, you should really start learning how to take care of yourself. Juvia will not always be there for you. You should get a wife." Juvia's response suddenly startled the dragon slayer, making him finally look her way, noticing that the water mage, too, wasn't looking his way, and instead, looking forward to where they could see the guild already.

"What nonsense are you spouting on now, idiot?!" to say Gajeel was caught off guard is a complete understatement, his eyes were at least 2x bigger, his mouth wide open, and his brain, of course, started to imagine random things. _Wife, huh... Maybe that shrimp could be–– What the fuck are you thinking about now, Gajeel?_

"Right, Gajeel-kun?" now he wasn't even aware of what Juvia was talking about. He just sighed and awkwardly nodded, "Uh... yeah?" to which Juvia replied with a shocked expression.

"S-S-Seriously?! Gajeel-kun, that's... so bold! Juvia wishes she could be just like you who already had plans for the future!" and then it clicked to him. Why did he even bother nodding without understanding what the blue haired girl was saying? He knew, most of all, that Juvia shouldn't be taken lightly. She talked differently, even looked differently before, of course, she's just goddamn weird.

 _Damn it, Gajeel. What was she talking about again?_

Juvia clapped her hands. "Juvia knew you had feelings for Levy-san the moment Juvia saw you suggest to be her partner in Tenrou island! Juvia knows!" and Gajeel's face suddenly took a turn. _Salamander isn't even near, but isn't it getting too hot in here? Man, my face feels hotter._

"Well, Juvia approves that you propose to Levy-san and make her your wife soon, so you can stop going to Juvia's apartment and crash at Levy-san's instead," Juvia hummed. Gajeel felt like blushing. _That wasn't so bad... No! Why am I even thinking about marriage right now? Juvia is such a bad influence. She gives me the creeps from her own weird imaginations._

"T-that's just going too fast." Gajeel finally spoke, making Juvia look up to see the iron dragon slayer looking the opposite way. Juvia did not fail to notice the blush on his cheeks, though. "I have just taken her to some, uh, couple of dates but, I... just don't think we're ready for marriage. We're not even official yet!" He frowned.

Juvia giggled, looking at her friend's troubled face. "So you did go to a lot of dates, Juvia feels so jealous. Gray-sama has never done that to Juvia before," she pouted, making Gajeel sigh. _How many times have I sighed about this "Gray-sama rant" before? Too many to count._

"Anyway, Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun should tell Levy-san if he could stay with her instead! Not always crashing onto Juvia's apartment almost every night, because that's too disturbing." Juvia spoke, a hint of seriousness and playfulness with her voice.

Gajeel looked like he was choking, "Idiot, I can't do that! We're not even official, I told you, it's just so inappropriate!" to which Juvia grunted, "then how can staying with another girl, whom you aren't even dating, namely Juvia, appropriate, Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel sighed as they finally stared at each other for a while. They've been friends since Phantom Lord days, and they've been through a lot after entering the guild. They both had each other's backs, and told every secret they both had. "Whatever, Juvia. If you don't want me staying then I might as well not eat anymore," Gajeel entered the guild, his face serious. Well, his face is always like that. Juvia, on the other hand, felt bad, although Gajeel saying "I might as well not eat anymore" wasn't anything believable, she still felt guilty.

Gajeel-kun only wanted to eat at her place, since he hardly gets to eat healthy foods – he only eats iron, and although Juvia wouldn't want to admit it, she actually enjoys Gajeel's company. It was better than eating alone. She just finds it troubling that Gajeel just suddenly enters her room through the window and just asks for food, which leads to him staying the rest of the night, sleeping on Juvia's couch.

Feeling incredibly guilty, Juvia entered the guild feeling a bit down. From there, she sees Mirajane waving at her, Lucy talking with Natsu and Happy, Erza eating her cake, her Gray-sama half naked looking for a job, Levy talking to Jet and Droy, and everyone else doing different things, but there's no trace of Gajeel left inside. _Where did he go?_

Thinking that it was the best option, Juvia neared Levy, which was a shock since the two aren't even close in the first place, and also Gray was the only one Juvia would go to after entering the guild. She saw some eyes lingering on her as she walks to Levy, but none said a word. Soon, she found herself sitting across Levy's seat, with Jet and Droy excusing themselves, leaving the two blue haired girls alone on the table.

Levy looked up at her, smiling brightly, "What's up, Juvia-chan?" and Juvia internally cringed. "Please just call Juvia, _Juvia_ , Levy-san." she answered, and Levy nodded curtly, her face examining the water mage's expression, probably confused as to why the other girl talked to her.

If Juvia was the rain woman, the gloomy rain, Levy could be described as the complete opposite. Levy was indeed just like the sunshine, her smile so vibrant, her aura so welcoming, and she probably wouldn't even sound scary if she's mad. That's just how pure and innocent she looked. So different from Juvia's aura.

"Um... Juvia?" Levy caught her attention and Juvia mentally slapped herself for spacing out.

"Sorry, Levy-san. Ah, Juvia just wanted to ask if you've seen Gajeel-kun, since, he arrived just a bit before Juvia did..." she watched how Levy's expression changed. From a confused one to a smiling one; she's always smiling, but today's different. It was a smile that hinted a bit of red in her cheeks– it was a smile that hinted _love_. Juvia understood that.

Levy cleared her throat, "He did enter just a little while ago, but he looked mad... he even ignored me when I said "good morning,"" then Juvia sighed. So Gajeel really was mad at her. "Why, Juvia? Do you need something?" Levy asked, now curious.

Juvia and Gajeel's friendship aren't that kind where they tell almost everyone how close they are. It was as if they were strangers while working with everyone, but when they're alone, they show each other how much they care, platonically. And it's not like the two were hiding it. It's just that they didn't want to show it, either. Some people who have known them in Phantom Lord thought they were dating or just very close friends, which didn't even matter for them. They just let the others think what they want, because at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is how they actually just really are – best of friends.

"Ah, no. Juvia just..." she faltered. _Does Gajeel-kun want Juvia to tell Levy (and everyone listening) that they were actually very good friends?_ Juvia was the one who talked to Makarov with regards to Gajeel joining Fairy Tail, but after they joined, neither actually talked in front of everyone. They just let it happen. "Juvia?" Levy, once again, broke her train of thoughts and she almost apologized. Dammit, Juvia. Get your head straight.

Suddenly, she felt a spark of idea light in her. She now knew how to get Gajeel back to this exact place in no time.

"Gajeel-kun just arrived before Juvia, and hasn't been gone long yet, right?" Juvia asked Levy, who just confusedly nodded. Then that means he hasn't gone far yet. _He can hear me. He will hear us_. The water mage internally smirked.

"You know what, Levy-san, Juvia found out something very interesting today," she let the words slip, as loudly as she can, though not enough to be considered a scream. She didn't want to startle the whole guild. The others, though, became interested and waited for what she had to say. Erza even stopped eating her cake, Mirajane was eyeing them from the bar, Lucy, Natsu, even Wendy, stopped their conversation just to hear what gossip Juvia would spill. Hell, even Gray who was looking for a job, stopped to just see what commotion was starting. He found it weird that Juvia was opening up to someone else – she wasn't the type to tell stories, so Gray was quite interested, although puzzled.

Juvia braced herself. "It's about Gajeel-kun," Levy started to become red, flushing, even though Juvia hasn't said anything but Gajeel's name yet. Juvia nodded in her head, they obviously like each other. Juvia agrees for Levy to be his wife now. "W-What about Gajeel..." Levy stuttered, now scared of meeting Juvia's eyes, which hinted a bit of evilness, although only Mirajane, the demon, could sense it. The others started to listen more, Lucy even walked and sat next to Erza, since Erza's table was just beside them, to get better hearing of what the two were talking about.

"Well, Gajeel-kun is already planning for your weddi–" Juvia was cut off when a certain iron dragon slayer dragged her by the wrist. He pulled her up from the chair without any effort, Juvia did not bother resisting, as she smirks in her head. _The plan worked_! He has a good hearing, so he probably heard what Juvia was planning to say to Levy.

"Juvia!" Gajeel shouted, his face a tad red. "Gajeel-kun!" Juvia imitated him, and tried not to laugh as there were still some people listening to them, including Levy who was still confused because Juvia never finished her sentence, and Gajeel who just came back in a flash like something happened.

All of a sudden, Happy shouted, "Charle!" to which Charle replied with a, "what?" and Happy just grinned. "Nothing. I just thought we were screaming the names of the ones we love?"

Everyone was shocked. Screaming the names of the ones we love? _Wait... Juvia spoke Gajeel-kun's name. Gajeel shouted Juvia's_. Her face fell into different shades of red as she became embarrassed when the rest of the guild members started to laugh. Not counting Team Natsu, Mirajane and Levy though. They probably are all still confused.

Juvia looked at Gajeel whose expression hasn't changed. His eyes were still grim, it was like he didn't even care with what Happy said and how the others reacted to it. What only mattered to him was that Juvia was about to tell Levy something that involved him and wedding. She smiled awkwardly at Gajeel who just glared at her. They did that for a couple of seconds, until Happy chuckled, saying, " _They liiiike each other_ ," making Lucy hit him on the head for being insensitive.

"N-no, that's not–" Juvia was cut off, although he most definitely wanted to explain, especially to her beloved Gray-sama, that she doesn't like Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer just caught her by the hand and started walking away from the guild. Series of cheers followed them, as if they were some newly weds, while Gajeel just shrugged them off from irritation.

Before they actually left, Mirajane shouted, "Don't forget to use condoms!" making Levy choke on her water, and Gray trip on his own. "Mira-san!" Juvia shouted one last time before the door closed.

Everyone heard what Gajeel said next though, "You're gonna be punished for being so naughty, Juvia!" making Wendy blush ten times harder, Lucy speak a loud " _oh my god_ " and Erza mumble things along the words, "They're so kinky."

 _i don't really know if they're OOC but i hope they aren't much, i'll do my best to retain their characters – this is my first time writing a fairy tail fanfic here; i was looking for more of gajeel and juvia's friendship since it lacked in the anime, and i thought, why not write one? plus, my fairy tail otp is gruvia. i ship the other ships too, though!_

 _i think this will only be a short story – 10 chapters, i guess?_


	2. Fairy Hills - 2

"L-Levy-chan... you sure you're okay? You don't need anything?" Lucy hesitated, but being the good friend she is, she still had the courage to near a choking Levy and ask her if she needs help. The short solid script mage's whole face was still red, it hasn't been that long since the Phantom Lord duo went out.

Levy looked at Lucy, "I'm okay, Lu-chan. Thanks." though her eyes told otherwise, Lucy just sighed and sat across Levy's seat, where Juvia sat just a while ago. She just sat there, waiting for Levy to recover and actually finally say something, when Natsu spoke. "Woah, that was weird."

The others nodded, even Jet and Droy who used to not be into these conversations before. They probably cared because Gajeel was involved. And Gajeel means Levy. "I thought that Gajeel was dating you, Levy. Tell me, was that Gajeel cheating?" Droy spoke, his words a bit harsh and accusing. Suddenly, everyone turned towards them as if they just heard news.

"What?! Levy and Gajeel are dating? Since when? Levy, details!"

"How dare you ask for details when you saw how Gajeel took Juvia by the wrist and led her outside! There is definitely something going on between those two!"

"But Gajeel and Levy were together all the time in the guild!"

"And Gajeel and Juvia worked together in Phantom Lord!"

"On the other hand, didn't Juvia only ever had her eyes fixated on one, sole person?"

Then there was silence.

It was like a signal everyone caught on, like a telepathy – Warren wasn't even using it – the guild members just caught up on their own. Just like they predicted, all of their eyes traveled to that one person the previous statement was referring to.

"... _Gray_?"

Suddenly, Gray felt shivers in his skin. Probably because he's shirtless yet again. Or probably not. Gray tried to escape the weird glances his guild mates were sending him, but he couldn't, Mirajane and Erza's stares were the most difficult ones to get out of. "I have no idea," he just sputtered.

This bored, straight answer got the gossiping guild mates to say a bunch. "No way!"

"But Juvia really loves Gray!"

"Maybe she moved on and realized she could be with Gajeel instead of this heartless shirtless brainless idiot,"

"What did you say, you stupid fire emitting pink haired?!" Gray uttered back, knowing it was Natsu who had said the last lines.

"I said you're denser than the fucking Earth!" Natsu replied, earning a "look who's talking," and a sigh from Lucy, which Natsu didn't clearly get. The two kept on arguing as the rest of the guild tried to discuss what the small commotion was with Juvia and Gajeel earlier. Lucy noticed that Levy was still in a not so good mood.

"Hey, Levy." a different voice made Levy look up, and a red headed woman faced her, hand holding a plate of strawberry cake. "Erza," Levy said, almost too bored to keep the staring contest. Instead of giving up, Erza put down his plate of cake, and nudged Lucy by the shoulder so she could create more space for her to fit in.

Lucy gulped as she saw how Erza completely lost interest with the cake, and instead giving her full attention to Levy, whose head was still hung low – it's getting too real. Even Erza gave up on her cake; what's going to happen? Lucy brushed off her slightly anxious thoughts and tried to cheer Levy up. Nothing worked.

With Lucy's last failed attempt, Erza decided it was finally time to join. "So Levy, you've been out and about with Gajeel?" which made the petite blue haired girl raise her head, her cheeks flushing and her eyes widened. "H-How did yo–I'm–We're not!" she hesitantly stuttered, and Lucy mentally facepalmed. The word Gajeel was all it takes for Levy to "get fired up", in Natsu's vocabulary.

"Really, Levy-chan? I didn't know you've taken so much of your time with Gajeel!" Lucy tried to tease, thinking that is could be a good way to make the girl talk. Erza looked at Lucy in disbelief, she was playing dirty. Levy gulped and shook his head, "I-I told you it wasn't... anything like that, and," Levy bit her lip. "It's just probably a pastime. Since he's already dating Juvia now, I think, but really! I-It's nothing! Really nothing!" Levy even fake laughed, but no one's actually buying it.

"Levy, it wouldn't mean nothing if you're acting like this. And you basically confirmed that something is going on with you and Gajeel, or should I say, was." Erza emphasized on her words and Lucy actually would like her to tone down, since it might sound harsh to the already hurt girl. She was surprised that the solid script mage kept quiet, as if she was contemplating with Erza's words.

Levy sighed. "You're right," making Erza stop chewing on her cake, and Lucy smile at her friend who looked like she just realized something. "I think I kind of enjoyed the time I spent with him before... kind of." she tried to speak those as plain as she could, though she knows that Lucy and the ever observant Erza would never miss out on this. "Kind of?" the red haired spoke, wanting to change how Levy phrased her words.

"Ah, stop embarrassing me!" Levy turned red, and Lucy internally laughed. Erza didn't need to press any more of Levy's buttons, because it was practically obvious that she accepted her feelings for Gajeel. _Nice one, Erza._ Lucy was amazed with how witty the red haired mage was. _No wonder she got Jellal falling for her in no time._ Lucy smiled to herself.

"Erza's not embarrassing you, Levy-chan. We just want you to be completely honest with yourself. Say, Levy-chan. How many times have you gone out with Gajeel?" Lucy asked, her eagerness spilling out of her. Levy once again turned into dark shades of red. "About... five or six. Wait, maybe seven? If you count the time we spent on the bookstore... probably eight."

This time, Lucy was the one who turned red. She imagined different scenarios on her head, like Levy and Gajeel kissing fiercely on the library while hiding on the shelves, or maybe the two holding each other's hands as they ride the romantic ferris wheel, or maybe Levy feeding him at a café, spoonfeeding him while the two shared a straw... she thought it was perfect, and yet, she knew it was too good to be true.

"That's... a lot." Lucy just spoke, throwing those ideas at the back of her head, and she noticed that Wendy was turning redder by the minute, as she realized that the girl probably heard them. She was a dragon slayer with an amazing hearing, anyway. Natsu could have heard them too, if only he wasn't too focused on beating the shit out of Gray, who wasn't intent on losing out, either, anyway.

"Yeah, but... with the whole "Gajeel and Juvia are dating" thing... I figured that, that was probably the reason Gajeel stopped seeing me." Levy muttered, her ears red, but her eyes were glinted with a bit of sorrow. Erza furrowed her eyebrows, munching on the last piece of strawberry as she told Levy to carry on. "Yeah, uh, when we were walking home from our last... date... I asked him if we could continue and," Levy heaved a breath. "What did he say?" Lucy asked, anticipating. Erza too, and Wendy, who accidentally eavesdrops from time to time, as well.

"He ran away," the solid script mage sighed. "What?!" a confused Lucy spoke, well, it was in Gajeel's attitude to be an asshole about things involving girls and romance, but she didn't expect it to be that way with Levy, especially since they've been seeing each other for quite a number of times already.

"He was just probably nervous," Erza spoke as if it was nothing, but Levy did not buy it. "That could be, I mean, I've thought of that, but... he just told me he will be meeting with someone so he should go, and then he ran away." Levy answered, and by what happened earlier in the day, she could conclude that the "someone" whom Gajeel was referring to was none other than the water mage, Juvia. Lucy also took note of this and nodded mentally.

"He probably wanted to spend more time with Juvia instead of me." Levy spoke, her confidence running low, and Lucy wanted to cheer her up. The problem is, she didn't know how. This whole Levy-Gajeel-Juvia thing was still new to her, and she didn't know what to do or who to believe. Instead, she just sighed and glanced at Erza's way. The red haired mage was done with her cake, her mind now wandering around the whole problem.

"E-Erza?" Lucy called, hopefully looking at the big sister of basically everyone, wanting to know if there's any help she could dish from the slightly older mage, since she knows she can't give advices to Levy on her own, and she felt her hopes go down, when Erza just looked at Levy, absentmindedly. "I honestly have no idea." she randomly spoke, got up from her seat, and walked away from the two, leaving a shocked Lucy and a depressed Levy behind.

"Even Erza? No way..." Lucy whispered, her confidence also running low. She only did her best as she could and patted Levy on the back. "It's okay, I really think Gajeel likes you," _but does he really_? Lucy wanted to smack herself. Don't give Levy false hopes, idiot. But I don't want her getting sad, too. She sighed and drowned in her frustrations, much like Levy, ignoring the noise Natsu and Gray were making as they fight each other endlessly.

"Gajeel-kun, let go of Juvia's wrist! We've already gone far!" Juvia hissed, feeling a bit of pain from the way the iron dragon slayer was gripping her. Gajeel made a loud groan and let her go harshly, stopping at a roadside near a bookstore.

"What is wrong with you!" Gajeel bursted. "I went to the bathroom for a bit, and then I overhear you telling that shrimp about something related to... to a wedding!" he added, his anger and blush seething out of him. Juvia wanted to laugh but thought that it wasn't the right time and place for her to do it, so she held it in.

"But didn't Gajeel-kun want to get married to Levy? I was just helping you," Juvia said with her as-a-matter-of-fact tone, which made Gajeel more pissed than ever. "Yes, I want to– I mean no, but, fuck! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS, and stop holding your laugh, Juvia! This isn't funny! Fuck you, I'm still mad about earlier!" Gajeel warned, but that didn't make Juvia even a bit scared.

This time, the water mage failed to hold on her laugh. She laughed loudly, her irritating voice flooding the iron dragon slayer's ears, as he blushed even more thinking about what Levy would wear if they actually got married.

"I'm really sorry about making you mad earlier, Gajeel-kun. You can always crash onto Juvia's place, she just felt a bit pissed this morning because Gray-sama ignored her yesterday..." Juvia pouted, and Gajeel sighed.

"I don't wanna know what happened." he already cut her off before she begins one of her most infamous Gray-sama rants, but of course, just like any other day, Juvia did not listen and started talking. "Juvia only wanted Gray-sama to shower properly, because she had heard from Erza-san that Gray-sama was too dirtied with their last job! She only wanted to help him!" Juvia started to cry, one of her infamous Gray-sama-didn't-notice-me-again tears, and Gajeel sighed. He always sighed when Juvia talked about Gray.

"And then... yesterday... Juvia went to Gray-sama's place and," Juvia puffed her cheeks up as she cried, which made Gajeel look at her in disgust. "She handed him her very own handmade bath scrub... and... Gray-sama didn't accept it." Juvia added, more tears welling up her face.

"Why won't he accept it? Did you do anything weird to it?" Gajeel asked, eyes narrowing at Juvia who was biting her lips, sobs escaping every other minute from her mouth. Juvia shook her head. "Juvia didn't! She never did anything weird to Gray-sama! She only gave him a bathscrub... with Juvia's face... so he can shower properly."

Gajeel blinked, once, twice, letting the information gather up in his head. He was suddenly starting to feel dizzy. Oh, Juvia. The water mage started to talk and continue her rants, but Gajeel failed to listen anymore. Of course Juvia thinks it wasn't weird. _Making Gray buns, giving him a handknitted gray scarf when he's already an ice mage, stalking him when he gets jobs alone with Erza, giving him a Juvia body pillow, and having Gray merchandise all over her place... right. That wasn't anything weird_. At least to Juvia. Gajeel sighed yet again. It's just the morning and yet he already feels so worn out.

"And then... he closed the bathroom door on Juvia when she tried to give him the scrub, shouting "GET OUT, JUVIA!"" a series of sobs entered Gajeel's ears and he can't handle it anymore. "Juvia even offered to scrub Gray-sama's back but he only locked the door on Juvia and told her to get out, again. Gray-sama's mean!" Juvia hiccuped, her tears getting more violent than before. It's just like waterfalls.

"Of course he'd get you out. That was damn creepy, Juvia." Gajeel said, as calmly as possible, but it still sounded harsh to Juvia. Gajeel was always that way. Even if he tried to be calm, he'd still sound violent and asking for a fight. "You should stop doing that, the stripper is clearly uncomfortable with it." he adds, and thought, well, who else can be comfortable with that?

Gray is a man and Juvia is a woman. She gave him a bath scrub, with her fucking face on it, and she even intends to get in the bathroom to scrub the man's back for him? "Jesus Christ, I swear to God I've never met someone as crazy as you." Gajeel muttered, eyes leaving Juvia to get a piece of tissue from the ice cream corner nearby. He put them on Juvia's shaking hands, "Don't expect me to wipe your tears for you. Grow up, woman." he spoke, and yet, looks at her, concerned.

Juvia nodded and wiped her tears with the tissue. "You're insane, too, Gajeel-kun." Gajeel looked taken aback with what the water mage said. "Whoa, wait wait, I'm pretty sure if there's a crazy one here, it'd be you," he rebutted, his hand wiping a side of Juvia's cheek that still had smears of tears on it. He quickly retracted his hand right after.

"You didn't even care how others in the guild basically thought that Juvia and Gajeel-kun are together," Juvia muttered, her tone with disbelief. It was like she had moved on from what she just ranted with Gajeel a little while ago. "Whatever, let them think what they want, doesn't matter to me," he plainly uttered. Juvia forrowed her eyebrows, "even if Levy-san were to interpret it wrongly?"

Gajeel's once uninterested eyes widened. "Wha–what are you talking about?" he asked, and Juvia looked at him, "Juvia saw how Levy reacted to it earlier. She looked surprised, and her eyes looked a bit sad. Juvia can't blame her, though. You took Levy-san to a lot of dates then all of a sudden comes out with Juvia!"

"Oh shit." that's the only response Gajeel could think of. "But... we're not together. We don't like each other in... that way. How can they be so stupid as to interpret that?" Gajeel questioned, making Juvia stomp on his feet. "You basically told everyone you were going to punish Juvia while holding on her wrist! Mira-san even had the courage to tell us to get condoms! My God, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia didn't want to remember it, but she had to, for the sake of letting Gajeel know what actually happened earlier.

He was too fixated on the wedding thing that he hardly noticed that. "We have to fix this! And that punishing thing didn't mean anything... like that! I meant punish as in this!" Gajeel flicked his finger on Juvia's forehead, making the smaller blue haired mage flinch. "Then you should've told everyone it was this kind of punishment you were talking about!" Juvia sighed. "And that hurts, idiot!" she says, returning the flick on his forehead.

"Whatever. We have to fix this." Gajeel spoke, now holding Juvia's wrist and bringing her back to the guild. "Ah, how Juvia wishes Gray-sama reacted the same way Levy-san did! It would've been romantic to see Gray-sama finally jealous for me!" but then, she also knew how Gray, unlike others, was secretive with his feelings. He was the kind of guy who puts in barriers that can't be crossed by other people. Any other person who tried crossing it, died, just like his parents, Ul, and Ultear. But Juvia would risk her life just to cross that barrier and be able to walk the same path with Gray. Definitely.

"Juvia has thought of a great idea to clear this misunderstanding," the water mage spoke, her tone with brilliance and passion, as if she wants to outsmart her iron dragon slayer friend. Gajeel looked at her, inviting. "Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun and Levy-san must prepare for a wedding as soon as possible!"

"And Gray-sama and Juvia shall be the number one on the entourage!" Juvia's eyes sparkled with excitement and determination, which made Gajeel sigh. The only thing he can do when there's a "Gray-sama" involved, is to sigh. "You're only thinking about yourself, aren't you?" Gajeel mocked, seeing how Juvia was delighted with the fact that Gray and her would be walking by the aisle hand in hand, which will only be, a hundred percent, in the girl's imagination.

 _But marrying Levy wouldn't be that bad, either_... Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts. This wasn't the time to be thinking about some wedding. He shook his head, as if to remove the blush forming in his heated cheeks.

"Let's just go back to the guild and tell them we're nothing but friends," Gajeel spoke at last, his thoughts finally organized. "But Juvia wanna see Gray-sama jealous!" Juvia tried, her hands firm on Gajeel's arm. "Stop it with your selfish desires. I think you should just calm down and not obsess over him, that way, you might have a chance of winning him over." he sighed, for the nth fucking time.

Juvia's eyes widened. "Did this just happen? Did Gajeel-kun really give Juvia an advice about love? Did it?" Juvia was beyond shocked, and Gajeel shrugged her arm off. "Shut up!" and Juvia didn't. She kept nagging him about how tsundere he was, and he kept shrugging him off, telling her to shut the fuck up.

"Fine. Juvia's gonna try and not stalk Gray-sama as much anymore, but," she stops, patting Gajeel by his shoulder, startling the dragon slayer, "you gotta ask Levy-san for a wedding soon!" to which, Gajeel replied with a raging "Juvia!" and the water mage running away from him, stumbling, until she finally trips on a rock. Gajeel followed suit, only to also trip, just like Juvia, and land a bit ahead of her.

Juvia stood up, crinkling her already dirty clothes, as she walked to where Gajeel tripped. "Can you get up, Gajeel-kun?" seeing how Gajeel's clothes were dirtied as well, she stretched her arm for him which he grumpily accepted. "Look who's talking," he muttered, seeing how Juvia had a scratch on her left cheek.

The two were in a complete mess. Both of their hairs were messy, their clothes not any less than dirty, Gajeel's lips were even bleeding. Still, they're near the guild, so the two entered carefully, Juvia leaning on Gajeel to make sure she wouldn't trip and repeat the same mistake.

Upon entering the guild, Juvia saw how all of their faces widened. Erza even dropped the glass she was holding – and Erza was not a careless person. Natsu side eyed them and his eyes widened as if he had realized something. Happy was muttering something along the lines, "they liiiiike each other," again, and even Wendy reddened. Macao, Wakaba, and the others started cheering, and Lucy stood up from her seat.

It was Mirajane who broke the silence. "Did... you actually do it?" which made everyone hitch their breaths. Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other, confused, but that did not make Gajeel let go of Juvia's shoulder and waist. He looked around for a certain shrimp, and when he saw her, it was like she just saw a ghost as she stared at the two of them, even Gray had his eyes widened and mouth agape in shock.

"Look at Gajeel's lips! They're bleeding!"

"Shut up! Juvia can't even walk, it was certain she had it rough!"

"How many rounds did they do it?"

"I do hope they used a condom."

"Their hairs are so tangled and messy I couldn't help but imagine how they held each other as they did it,"

"Wakaba, you pervert, shut up!"

"No, Reedus, you do it! Plus, it was Macao who said more!"

"I hope they at least got married before doing it though."

"Laki?! Even you? Don't join in!"

"What? Stop acting innocent, Kinana. It's obvious you do it with Erik too,"

"That's enough!" Erza shouted, everyone looking at her now. "Uh... Erza-san? Juvia wants to know what happened." Juvia calmly stated, and she ushered Gajeel to near Erza, who was sitting in front of Mirajane in the bar.

"What, Juvia? Why're you asking us? We wanna know what happened. Tell me the details!" Mirajane said, a bit more excited than usual, making Erza glare at her. "This is not the time for that, Mira." she warned, and from the distance, saw how Levy and Gray sighed in relief. Lucy contemplated on what to do as she stared at the water mage and the iron dragon slayer in confusion. _Well, at least there was someone as serious as Erza._

Silence enveloped the whole guild, as they all waited for Erza to speak.

"So... how did you do it?" making Levy and Gray shout, "Erza!" and Lucy sigh, regretting her words about Erza being serious from before, "Probably not."


	3. Fairy Hills - 3

"Hey, ice princess. Wanna go at it?" a bored Natsu entered the guild, some of the eyes stopped on him, others just didn't care. They already expected this.

Gajeel and Juvia left after they saw how Levy and Gray weren't in the mood for talking to them. They only stayed for not more than an hour, simply chatting with the others ( _who successfully evaded the Gajeel-Juvia dating thing_ ), before they decided to head home and call it a day.

Lucy heaved a sigh, it's only been a couple of hours since the "incident" and she still wasn't ready for this. She was about to enter the ring and stop the fight when Gray stood up from the stool on the bar (he was sitting right next to Lucy) and walked past Natsu, totally ignoring him.

"Hey! Pervert stripper! I'm talking to you!" Natsu was not amused that Gray was just ignoring him like that. "If you wanna fight then go ask someone else, fire bastard," the ice wizard turned towards the exit of the guild, ignoring the series of "woah"s he received from the guild members, as if they were surprised that Gray did not accept Natsu's invitation of a fight, for once.

Natsu still followed him, putting an arm on his shoulder, "What's wrong with you? Scared you're gonna lose to me, icey cone?" he tried to provoke him, which made Wendy almost stand up while saying, "Natsu-san! You're only lucky Erza-san is away for a job. You can't do that to Gray-san!" as Charle nodded to her. "That's just so immature of you."

"Yeah right, Natsu. You're like a child!" Happy commented, obviously trying to impress and show off in front of Charle, but the blue colored cat got his hopes down when Charle just rolled her eyes on him. " _She doesn't liiiike you_ ," Lucy teased, earning a loud wail from the cat.

"Hey, Happy! Why're you teaming up with them?! Thought we were supposed to be partners?!" Natsu's face showed betrayal, as if he was truly hurt that his friend would go as far as betraying him like that. "If it's for my love, I can do anything. All is fair in love and war." Happy chimed, looking at Charle lovingly, who, as usual, just ignored the poor kitty cat.

"Man, doesn't this remind you of anything?" Elfman suddenly spoke. All eyes went to him, and he continued, "It's like I'm seeing Juvia and Gray all over again, with Happy and Charle." to which everyone laughed. Except for Natsu and Gray, of course. And the exceeds who don't have a clue on what's going on. Lucy smiled at the thought, it's kinda true. Happy is head over heels for Charle, just like Juvia, and the white colored cat just couldn't give him the attention he wants, just like Gray.

They watched how the exceeds were doing, Charle still annoyed with Happy, when suddenly, Panther Lily entered the scene. "Hey Charle, I've seen this new kind of transformation magic." Gajeel's cat spoke, ignoring everyone else as he was invested on what he was saying. Happy's eyes widened when he saw how Charle reacted to it, "Really?! I'd like to see that!" she only answered, and Panther Lily did not hesitate to hold Charle by the hand, a gesture to get her out of the guild so he could show her what he wanted to show her. Alone.

"Wait... Charle..." Happy stuttered, he wanted to follow them, but it was clear as day that they don't want him to interrupt. He wasn't needed... and _somehow, apparently, an ice wizard feels the same way too._ He just hasn't realized it yet. "And now Juvia was too tired of chasing Gray, that he went for someone else... Gajeel... instead." Elfman continued, he meant for it as a joke, but Mirajane and Lucy were throwing daggers at him, making him immediately shut up as an awkward silence filled the guild.

Gray's hands were crumpled into a fist. Natsu took note of this and got the opportunity to headbutt Gray in the face. "Distracted, huh? Don't be so cold and warm up to me, shitty ice mage!" Natsu provoked him again, causing Gray to fall back a few steps, hand holding his head due to the impact of hitting his head with Natsu's.

"Uh... N-Natsu, I-I think you shouldn't do tha..." Lucy was cut off from warning Natsu, when a different Gray faced them all – actually, Gray was looking at Natsu only, but since everyone was looking at them, they could see the look on Gray's eyes. And boy, was he angry. He's definitely furious. Fuming mad, ice emitting in his body, this is an evil aura. Even Natsu was taken aback.

With one swift move, he punched Natsu straight in the face and turned his back away from him. "I said I'm not in the mood, _Natsu_." Gray emphasized Natsu's name, which only meant one thing: Gray's serious. He didn't throw the insults Natsu gave him back, and instead called him by his name. _I didn't know Gray was this scary. I'm getting literal chills because some of his ice magic were spilling out._ Lucy shivered for quite a bit.

Why did Gray act so strangely? Lucy saw Mirajane lecturing Elfman on the side, "You're insensitive as ever, Elfman! Humiliating others doesn't make you a man!" she flicked her brother on his forehead, while Lucy held onto Happy, trying to comfort the brokenhearted cat.

Lucy eyed the guild, she sees Gray just plainly leaving the guild silently, and when she looked at what's left inside, she was surprised to see Levy wasn't there. _Where did she go?_

––

As Gray walked out of the guild with such a different aura, he noticed how the people who used to stare at him with adoring and loving eyes, were plainly looking down and avoiding his gaze. The fuck does that mean? _Damn it, Gray, you need to cool your head down_ – and that's the point. He couldn't. He just wants to punch somebody right now, that he even thought he should have come back and accepted Natsu's invitation to fight, but a small part of him didn't want to hurt his guildmate when he's in this state, because he wasn't too sure if he could hold back.

He might just divert all his anger and frustrations to Natsu... which is wrong. He shook his head and walked forward, still noticing how those people on the streets weren't looking at him in the eyes, _are they scared or something_? Even the children and women (who used to be so fond of him every time he passes by) looked scared. Gray sighed and continued walking, he wants to understand why he's acting this way. _The reason why, huh..._

One look to the roadside and he sees a very familiar blue haired girl. _And it's not Juvia_. This girl was smaller than her, hair shorter, and wore a headband, as she sat down the side of the street, looking gloomy, which looked very wrong to Gray.

"Levy...?" Gray started, wanting to know if Levy was in her right mind, because the Levy he knows isn't someone with that kind of aura. She never sported that facial expression, either. It's very weird to see.

"Gray," Levy spoke, her voice without a trace of happiness in it, she didn't even dare look at the ice mage's eyes, her eyes were stilled completely at the other side of the road, though Gray knows that her mind was traveling somewhere else.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked, he almost bitterly laughed. How can he ask someone else that question when he clearly is not okay at the moment, too? _Damn, I think Juvia's selflessness rubbed on me._ Levy just shrugged, and Gray took it as a yes.

"Can I... sit beside you?" he hesitantly asked, and Levy just nodded, face still void of any color. "You better unfreeze the streets before the council takes the word about it," it was then Gray just realized what he had done.

He eyed his surroundings, his eyes widening, as he saw that there literally was ice everywhere. "I did all of this?" he asks himself, not knowing what to believe. _That must be the reason why those other people kept on looking afraid of me!_ He quickly took control of his ice magic, and sighed in relief when it worked and the ice went away completely.

"Thanks for telling me," Gray scratched the back of his head, although emotionless, Levy still managed to save him from trouble just right up his ass. Levy sighed and nodded. "Anytime."

Gray decided to sit beside Levy for a while, his emotion getting the best out of him. He tried to think clearly, which he can't do, since his mind was on a daze, and no one from the two dared to speak a word. That was until, when Gray realized it would be pointless to just stay there, "Levy, I think I'll be on my way now," he only spoke, standing up already, as if expecting just a plain nod from the gloomy solid script mage.

Just as when he was headed out to leave, Levy's voice called out to him. "Do you really think they're... together?" making Gray stop walking, turning to the girl with confused eyes.

His eyes then turned into understanding, as he slowly paled, the emotions he struggled to hide earlier slowly getting the best out of him. Nope, _get a hold of yourself, Gray. This is not like you_.

Gray sighed. "Don't know, don't care." he knew he was sounding a bit harsh, but Levy wouldn't stop till she gets the information she needed. "You don't care?" Levy spoke, as if she was the one who got offended. Gray was caught off guard. "You don't care if Juvia and G-Gajeel are dating each other?" then there was silence.

Gray did not breathe, speak a word, or blink either. He didn't agree and yet he didn't deny it. Levy was suddenly out of control, her emotions flowing out of her as she spoke with hints of hurt and anger in her voice, "Well, if you don't care, then I do! I care– a lot! Gajeel... he had taken me to a lot of dates... and just when I thought we had something special... he... he replaced me with someone else."

"But why would he do that? He never said we'd see other people... but maybe he has his own definition of dating. He probably thought that it's not wrong to see more than one people at a time. Our last date was just last week. Last week, Gray! And he already found someone else..." Levy trailed off, and Gray couldn't find which words to say. He just let her emotions go out of her, it'll probably the only way to make her feel better. And Gray lets her do it, maybe, just maybe because _he feels a bit for what Levy was saying_ ; although he will never admit it.

"I can't blame him though," Levy continued, her tears almost begging to get out of her crystal eyes, "Juvia is beautiful. So attractive. She is a hundred times better than me... Looks, body, skills... What even am I to compare with her? Yeah, right. Just like what Gajeel calls me, a shrimp." Levy chuckled bitterly and Gray swallowed a lump in his throat.

"That's not true, Levy." those were Gray's first words after hearing Levy's rant. He just couldn't help but stop his friend because it's getting too far. "Don't compare yourself to Juvia. You're both... _beautiful_... in your own ways." Gray coughed, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks as he looked away from Levy.

 _Was complimenting people ever this hard_? He couldn't remember the last time he complimented someone. Probably when he said Lucy was cute? Or that Erza was really pretty? He shook his head and sighed, things involving feelings were something Gray isn't very good at; and he's not proud of it. Hell, even Natsu, the dense fire dragon slayer, could compliment people better than him. Gray's just so bad at expressing feelings – it was extremely hard, considering the irony that he knew Juvia, who was one of the most expressive people ever in this world.

"Thanks, Gray, but that didn't really help," Levy honestly told him and he sighed. "I know it didn't. I always suck at these kinds of things, damn it," he admitted, making Levy look at him in the eye, and see how the blush still remained in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for saying so many things in front of you. I'm not usually like this. I'm just... kinda hurt..." Levy scratched the back of her head, just like Gray did last time, and looked down. "It's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Gray spoke, and when he thought of what seemed to be a great idea, he told her.

"Levy, you should go to Juvia's place later, since you both live in Fairy Hills." there was a stop, it seemed like Gray was waiting for Levy's reaction. Just when she was about to protest, he continued. " _We_ – you will never know until you ask it directly from her. She will tell you things honestly, directly from what happened, and _we'll_ – I-I mean, you will be able to find out and get yourself out of that anxiety." he added.

"Juvia is a... erm... kinda nice girl. She'd definitely speak to you truthfully," Gray spoke, and after a few seconds, he heard Levy sigh. "I know. I will." the blue haired mage spoke and smiled a bit. "There still wasn't any confirmation about their... thing... so we're still not a hundred percent sure, right?" Levy smiled, and Gray almost did the same. This was the Levy he knew. The one who doesn't give up, and sees the good in all things.

He nodded and patted her head. "Go give me a call and tell me what happened later." making Levy grin, "so you're interested to know, too?" to which Gray rolled his eyes for. "I'm not interested. Just bored, and worried about you." he answered, almost stuttering.

Levy laughed. "You're such a bad liar, Gray! Next time, when you lie to people, make sure to look at their eyes so they don't figure out! And you, worried about me? With things concerning love? Since when, icey cold wizard, or should I say, in better terms, tsundere Gray?" with the witty retort from Levy, Gray couldn't do anything but redden a bit. She figured him out. _Was I this predictable? Damn it!_

"S-Shut up, Levy!" Gray shouted, walking away from Levy, not wanting to give her more chances of teasing him. "That's probably the reason why you almost froze the entire street earlier. I should've known you were jealous, way more jealous than I was!" she laughed, and laughed, as if the heavy burden from before had completely fallen out of her. Gray put his hands on his ear, pretending not to hear what Levy was saying.

"No, I'm not! I can't hear you!" Gray shouted, though his voice was drowned by Levy's laughter. "You can't hear me and yet you respond? Whatever you say, _tsunde-gray_!" Levy laughed as Gray faded into view, the blue haired mage finally deciding to head home and meet Juvia in Fairy Hills.

She needs answers, and she's getting it, right now.

 _this is where the fun begins!_

 _(P.S. i hope you got the "tsunde-gray pun lmao)_


	4. Fairy Hills - 4

Levy braced herself as her steps got slower once she realized she's near Fairy Hills. That means she's near to Juvia – she's getting nearer and nearer in knowing the truth; and she doesn't even know whether to feel excited or scared. Maybe she feels a little bit of both.

Clearing her throat, she hastily enters the dormitory for the girls, passing by Lucy's room, and she stops. Levy chuckled nervously to herself, "it will be awkward if it's only Juvia and me. It's better for Lu-chan to join." she hummed, and kindly knocked on her best friend's door. It took a couple of seconds before Lucy actually opened the door, a towel on her head. "Oh, Levy!"

The blonde opened the door wide enough for the solid script mage to enter, and Levy checked the place out. It's only been a few weeks since Lucy has moved into Fairy Hills – which will only probably be temporary, since the apartment she was renting was renovating for more or less than a year. The room was nice and simple, it was tidy, except for the closet area, where her clothes are all crumpled and scattered, some on the floor, some hanging by the drawer.

Lucy cleared her throat as she removes her towel from her head, getting herself a hair dryer. "So, what brings you here, Levy?" she asked, smiling as she dries her beautiful blonde hair. Levy scratched the back of her head and unconsciously blushed. "Would you... accompany me to Juvia's room?" to which Lucy almost dropped her hair dryer.

"Say what?" she was shocked. _Is Levy planning to attack Juvia head on? Is this gonna be like that kind of romance novels where the girlfriend slaps another girl because her boyfriend was cheating?! Will Levy really do that to Juvia? Can she?_ "Hey, Lu-chan. Lu-chan!" Levy snapped, her hands shaking Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy coughed and rearranged herself, "Yes, I mean, come again? What will you do at Juvia's room?" It's not that often for girls who live in Fairy Hills to visit each other's rooms. They basically see each other at the guild almost everyday – and Levy and Juvia aren't that close, in the first place. So the only assumption Lucy had in mind is that... "I'll go and talk to her. Ask her what's her deal with... with _Gajeel_." her ears turned red and her face flushed a bright pink.

 _I knew it! Levy was planning to head straight to Juvia and consider her a romantic rival!_

"Oh no, Levy. I'm sorry but I'm really not good with catfights. Uh... but I think the best partner you should have for that is Erza. She can fight better." Lucy spoke, her lips trembling. "Catfights? What?" Levy was weirded out, and the celestial spirit mage blinked in confusion.

"I'll just ask Juvia if she's really dating Gajeel, so I know. And I don't think I can do it alone, and it'll be awkward if it's just the two of us, so... join me, will you?" Levy asked, voice sounding a little desperate as she clutched on her friend's shoulders.

Lucy sighed in relief. _At least she wasn't planning to go all yandere mode with Juvia._ "Of course, I will." she smiled brightly, turning off her hair dryer and placing it at the table. Levy glanced her way, "why are your clothes all scattered, anyway?"

The blonde giggled, almost squealed, as she showed Levy a picture frame from her bedside table. It was a photo of Natsu and her, his arms around her shoulder, and both were smiling brightly. Happy was also photobombing at the back, smiling just as much. Lucy clapped her hands like a seal, "I was so happy Natsu invited me to take a picture! We haven't had one, since like, ever! The smile was just precious... and Happy too... Natsu also has his own copy, and I..." Lucy trailed off, knowing how the situation just turned on her.

"And that's the reason why you chose the most beautiful, newest, and expensive dress you have? To impress Natsu?" Levy asked, and it was as if she had hit the bullseye. Lucy turned around, back facing her, while denying all sorts of things. She even denied things that Levy didn't ask about in the first place. In the end, the celestial spirit mage managed to get away from the heat of questions, telling Levy to go ahead while she calls for Erza.

Levy bit her lip nervously. Lucy has left her alone to call for Erza, since according to her, Erza makes every uncomfortable situations, comfortable... which is, well, debatable in Levy's case. She felt like her legs were jelly as she walked, every step approaching the water mage's room. She cleared her throat when she finally reached it and smiled to herself. "Levy, you can do this."

She knocked. Three knocks before she heard the girl's voice from the room, "What do you need now, Gaj–" Juvia stopped her words when she saw that what greeted her from the outside wasn't Gajeel, but a short girl with a shy smile. She recognized Levy and the water mage looked back at her place, checking if it's clean enough to let visitors come in, before welcoming her inside.

"H-Hey, Levy-san. What brings you here?" she asked, then gestured for the couch. Levy politely obliged and sat quietly, her smile not faltering despite it being a nervous one. "Uh... a girls' night out?" she stuttered cutely, making Juvia raise her brow.

"Girls' night out? In Juvia's place?" Juvia asked, _she's never experienced this before_. Levy only bit her lip, this was Lucy's idea. To tell Juvia that she was there for some girl bonding, and not just to ask directly if she and Gajeel were dating. "Um... yes. Lu-chan and Erza are now on their way here, but if it's not okay with you then... we can cancel it." she spoke.

Juvia immediately flushed and looked at her surroundings, "No, that's not it! Juvia's actually very happy that you considered her for your girl bonding! It's just that, Juvia thinks her place is very messy..." Juvia said, her hands getting some of the dirty clothes scattered around, throwing them inside the laundry bin. Levy looked around Juvia's room and observed.

While Lucy's room lacked color and is plainly simple, Juvia's room was painted azure, just like her eyes, with some hints of pink. Her curtains were also blue, it was actually very pleasing to the eye. What Levy did not expect was to see the amount of Gray stuff resting in Juvia's room. _She's got so many Gray collection!_

"Is that handmade?" Levy asked, pointing to the biggest Gray stuffed toy. _It was nicely made._ Juvia nodded, her face flushing, as she continues to clean what needs to be. Levy felt herself sigh in relief. Maybe Juvia still loves Gray... she hasn't gotten rid of the merchandise yet. Another look to the side, and Levy noticed a sweater, not yet done, but handknitted. It was grey-colored, and it was just halfway done.

Levy found herself asking, "Is this... is this for Gray?" and she found herself wishing that Juvia would say yes. To her dismay, the water mage only shook her head, implying that the sweater wasn't for Gray.

She almost laughed to herself when she realized, why would Juvia even give an ice mage a sweater? The cold doesn't affect Gray at all. _But if not for Gray, then for who?_

And then she remembered what she experienced while on the date with Gajeel...

 _"Hey, Gajeel, you're shivering." Levy noticed, getting out of the bookstore, as the book that she was looking for, still wasn't available for sale. Gajeel only brushed her off, "No, I'm perfectly fine." and Levy rolled her eyes. "You wanna have my coat?"_

 _"Are you insulting me, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, his face frowning, and Levy smiled a bit. She grabbed a hold of Gajeel's two hands and rubbed them together. "Body heat." Gajeel was confused, but he smirked at Levy, who was now beginning to get red. It wasn't everyday you get to see the Levy McGarden do something as bold as this._

 _As the two passed by a clothing shop, she pulled Gajeel inside. "Pick a sweater." but Gajeel shook his head. "I told you I don't need it, shrimp," he spoke, and Levy sighed. "Just pick one, Gajeel. You need it and you're shivering."_

 _Levy was shocked when Gajeel only flicked her forehead, "You worry too much." he grinned at her and took her hand into his, intertwining them as he led the solid script mage out the store. "I told you I'm gonna be fine. Also, I don't need to buy a sweater when someone can make one for me." he winked at her and as they walked away together, hand in hand, Levy was confused, but decided not to pry any more. The only thing that ran through her mind the whole day was, "do I need to start learning how to sew?" and the thought faded the next day._

A knock on the door startled Levy and pulled her out of her thoughts. "Ah, that must be Lucy-san and Erza-san?" Juvia asked, questioningly.

"I'll open it for you." Levy spoke, standing up to get to the door while Juvia still cleans her not so messy house. "Oh, they're here!" Levy beamed, giving the two mages wider access to get inside Juvia's room.

Juvia smiled shyly and looked at them, "Hello, Erza-san," she beamed at the red-haired, and then turned her head to the other mage, "Watch it, love rival," she says to Lucy who almost shivered as she scratched the back of her head. Levy smiled awkwardly, knowing very well that Juvia had yet again, misunderstood Gray and Lucy's relationship, resulting her to call the innocent blondie, "love rival" every single time.

"Juvia's gonna heat some pasta. It's left over, but still fresh and Juvia thinks it tastes good, so... uhm, Juvia's really sorry! If only she knew you'd come here, then she should've–" Levy stopped her rambling by smiling, the smile filled with comfort. "It's okay, Juvia. It's our fault for barging in here without even saying anything..." she trailed off, suddenly remembering her real purpose as to why she was here.

As the four girls took a seat in her not that big, yet not that small living room area, Levy noticed how the two other mages are comfortable. Erza was looking away, trying to fix her hair as smoothly as she can while avoiding eye contact with anyone, while Lucy was still as red as the tomato sauce Juvia used in making the pasta.

"Uh... did anything... happen?" Levy asked and broke the silence. Even Juvia noticed how the two flinched when the other blue haired mage spoke that. "H-Huh? What makes you think that? It's nothing– yes, r-really nothing, right, Lucy?" Erza stuttered, as if she was nervous while fumbling with her fingers. Lucy bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. Of course, Levy wouldn't buy it, but chose not to pry.

She now wanted to know immediately what Gajeel is to Juvia, and vice versa. She cleared her throat, and before she could regret it, she asked, "H-Hey, Juvia. What's the deal with you and Gajeel?"

A still flustered Erza, Lucy who suddenly woke up from her trance, and Juvia, taken aback, all looked at Levy. She spoke that with seriousness, though, it was as gentle as she could. It still sounded very nice, approaching, and kind, if anyone were to ask. Juvia sighed as she recalled what Gajeel told her a while back.

 _"It seems like they didn't even care, you liar." Gajeel spat out once they left the guild. Juvia bit her lip, it was kinda true._

 _Levy acted normally, only talking to Jet and Droy while they were there, only sparing Juvia a little wave– that seemed a bit awkward if you take note– but that's it. Gray, though... The whole time the Phantom Lord duo were there, he didn't even say a word. He was just on Mirajane's bar, seeming like he didn't give a fuck on the world. Juvia wanted to approach the ice mage, but since he wouldn't even glance at her (when did he ever glance, though?), she decided to give it up and just sighed. She was content on just looking at Gray from afar, although she was kinda worried that Gray was being unusually quiet that time._

 _Juvia scratched the back of her head, "M-maybe they did?" but that turned out to be a question, a forced one, as if just trying to convince the two of them that the ones they love actually cared. Neither believed it._

 _"Stop it, Juvia. You're even bringing me into your own delusions. I'm not gonna believe one bit, who gives a fuck if they think we're dating? Levy doesn't even care," he sputtered, then sighed, exasperated. Juvia soon joined, sighing a little louder than Gajeel._

 _"We don't need to explain if they don't even care," he spat out, his steps becoming faster, and Juvia realized he probably wanted to have some alone time. He was disappointed that Levy didn't seem jealous– and it was Juvia's fault. Juvia sighed and headed straight to Fairy Hills, intent on just finishing the sweater she was making for Gajeel, to at least make it up to him._

"J...Juvia?" Lucy called her name, and she was back; now away from recalling the memories of a while ago. Erza was eating pasta on Lucy's side, but still listening to them. Levy looked nervous? while her hands are playing with the hem of her top. Juvia cleared her throat.

"Gajeel-kun is... a very important person in Juvia's life."

They all heaved a breath. "I can't imagine what my life would be without Gajeel-kun around. I'm very grateful to have him." Juvia smiled, and everyone was shocked. _She even used first person! She didn't refer to herself as third person– what does that mean?_ Levy felt like her world was crumbling.

"S-So... you're in–in love with h-him, then?" Levy was scared to ask, but she needs this giant step to know if she can still move forward with Gajeel or take a thousand steps back.

"Juvia's _not in love_ with Gajeel-kun." Juvia spoke, now back to third person, and Levy almost sighed in relief, "I _just love_ him. With all of Juvia's heart." Juvia continued, and it was enough for Levy to feel the tears gathering up in her eyes. Lucy took note of this and decided to speak and clear the tension.

"Uh, Juvia... h-how about... _Gray_?" the question almost sent shivers to Juvia's spine, but of course, being the girl she is, she took it the wrong way. "Don't even think of stealing him away! Juvia knows you love Gray, and yes, he might even care about you more than he does to Juvia, but... but you can't get him!"

Lucy facepalmed. "Juvia, for the last time, I am not in love with Gray! I have Nats– I mean... I'm not your love rival or anything, okay! And ya sure, you both love Gajeel and Gray?" Juvia's ears perked up at the mention of the two G-lettered boys that matter to her the most. She looked at Levy and sighed, "Juvia's in love with Gray-sama. What she feels for Gajeel-kun and Gray-sama are both different."

"It's love, but a different kind. Juvia wants to become Gray-sama's bride, while Juvia loves Gajeel-kun enough to make him the best man. And Juvia loves the rest of you, ( _Juvia only loves Lucy if she admits that she doesn't have the hots for Gray_ ) that's why she let you in here and bond with her. Just like that..." Juvia spoke, and Erza unknowingly smiled at her. _Now that's a misunderstanding cleared up_. She saw how Levy's beautiful eyes sparkled, the tears slowly dry up, as she brings herself to show the prettiest smile Juvia has ever seen on her.

"That must mean you love Gajeel as a brother." Levy sighed, _and yet I accused her of stealing Gajeel away from him, unconsciously starting to get uncomfortable around her just for a petty reason_! Levy almost cried again, remembering how guilty she was feeling now.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Juvia," Levy says, making Juvia confusingly look at her. "The thing is... with Gajeel... I'm actually in lov––"

"What's this on the side of your couch, Juvia?" Erza did not want to interrupt what Levy was saying, but the material caught her attention. Lucy's eyes widened as her eyes familiarized with the fabric that Erza was currently holding. Levy's mouth dropped, praying that the material isn't what she thinks it is, and it's just something that looks exactly like it. _Yeah, right, as if. You gifted that t-shirt for Gajeel, and Juvia isn't affiliated with someone whose name's Gajeel too, aside from their Gajeel._ Her Gajeel.

"O-Oh. T-That..." Juvia trailed off. She doesn't know how to explain this right now. _Gajeel just came over a while ago and then left his favourite t-shirt on her couch! How stupid can he be_? "U-Uhm, j-just let me have t-that..." she stuttered, getting the shirt from Erza's hands.

"Hey, Juvia." Levy spoke, the tears forming in her eyes once more, "w-why do you have that?" She wanted to ask more. _Why was it in your room? Does he spend nights here? Do you live together secretly? Did he give this shirt–the shirt she had customized for him–away? Did he offer it to her?_ So many questions lingered in Levy's mind and she's not even sure if she wanted answers.

"It's... uh... Gajeel-kun's," Juvia bit her lip. "Y-Yeah, Juvia, well, Gajeel's name was printed on the shirt, it's kinda obvious. How did you have it?" Lucy was kind of terrified to ask. _There could only be very few reasons as to why the iron dragon slayer would leave his shirt in Juvia's room, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know._

"Uh, a-actually, uhm, G-Gajeel-kun just... left it here." Juvia cleared her throat. "Juvia will give it back when she sees him. Don't worry, Levy-san, Gajeel-kun only wanted to get Juvia's opinion about the shirt and how it looked in him, since he said that this shirt is... important to him for some reasons." Juvia felt like her heart was going to burst and she let a sigh of relief when Levy's eyes lightened up once more.

"Okay, I really need to stop overthinking," she says, calming herself down. Lucy smiled awkwardly while Erza still had her stern look on her face.

A knock to the window, and Juvia felt like hell was just about to break soon. A certain iron dragon slayer popped out from her window, knocking harshly as ever, face with a scowl.

"Juvia, let me fucking in! I left the shirt here earlier, and my underwear in your bathroom– L- _Levy_?" There were only very few times when Gajeel called Levy by her name. One of those were this. Juvia gasped in horror as she opens the door window to let Gajeel in.

"How... why... what the hell is happening?" Lucy was shocked, and can't put two in two with this much surprise wrapping around them. Levy was still horrified. " _He... left... his... underwear... in your room_?"

Erza scoffed. "Since when did the rule " _boys aren't allowed_ " in Fairy Hills, get trampled on, huh, Gajeel?" and Lucy almost rolled her eyes. "Says the one who was making out with a certain a certain guy in her room," she whispered, but still enough for Erza to hear. She quickly dropped the stern look and blushed deeply, remembering their intense make out session on her own room that was abruptly stopped when Lucy just entered, shocked and red.

"Uh... um... L-Levy-san, it's not–" Juvia spoke, her lips slightly trembling. "It's... okay. I understand now, Juvia." the pained look on her face sent Juvia thousands of lightning bolts– it just hurt. Juvia bit her lip as she catches how the solid script mage puts a hand on her face, probably to stop the tears from falling.

 _That must be enough confirmation. She is jealous_! Juvia eyed her iron dragon slayer friend, only to see him still frantically searching for the shirt, that is in Levy's hands– he just failed to see them. "G-Gajeel-kun." Juvia awkwardly called.

"What, shitty rain woman? I'm searching for somethin–" she cut Gajeel off by forcefully making him force them. "The shirt is in Levy-san's hands."

"As for the u-underwear, you can get it later. Explaining to her is more important." Juvia spoke seriously, and Gajeel finally looked at the distressed solid script mage, who was holding his shirt that she herself gave him.

"W-What's up, shrimp." he tried casually, but the look on Levy's eyes told him it wasn't the time to be like that. Juvia elbowed him, " _Levy-san is clearly jealous. We've got more than enough proof, okay_." although she was kind of relieved that Levy did return Gajeel's feelings for her, some part of the water mage felt depressed. _Maybe it was out of envy_.

That maybe because she knows, from the bottom of her heart, that Gray will never act the same way Levy did.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, but when he saw the unfallen tears resting at the edges of his solid script mage, he held her by the chin as he spoke, "What happened to you? You look like a mess." Way to go, Gajeel. Juvia and Lucy facepalmed ( _Erza is still blushing_ ).

"Gajeel... please, just stop doing this." They were all surprised when Levy spoke. It was a tone they never heard her use before. It was stern, very serious, and deep inside, there was a hint of pain. "Stop making me feel like... like I'm special to you, when you'll just ditch me for J-Juvia any other day!"

"W... what?" Gajeel's face only showed confusion. This time, both Lucy and Juvia wanted to kick him in the face.

" _Damn you_ , Gajeel!" Levy shouted before she walked out. _Levy cussed_! Their eyes widened, and Juvia immediately got her friend's attention. "Go get her! And don't say something stupid!" she nudged, and as if by instinct, Gajeel took off and followed after the solid script mage that confused the hell out of him.

"Not gonna lie, but I think he's probably gonna say something stupid." Lucy sighed, and Juvia wanted to pull her own hair out of frustration. Still, she just shook her head, drowning herself into delusions–that maybe, _just maybe_ , Gray will do that to her someday, too, and not just ignore her like any other day.

"Oi, love rival, watch your hands!" Juvia spoke, eyes glaring at Lucy whose hands were unknowingly holding onto a Gray plushie by the side. Lucy immediately retracted her hands and sighed one more time. "It's not like this is the real Gray, anyway. And how many times do I have to tell you, I am not your––"

"Lucy-san, you're very lucky, right?" Juvia suddenly spoke, and Lucy was beyond weirded out. _Firstly, it's not always that Juvia talks to her seriously, and most importantly, she called her 'Lucy-san' which was beyond shocking, even to Erza_!

"Gray-sama always does his best for you. Whenever he feels like you're in some sort of danger, he immediately feels very sick. That's just how much he cares for you. Never ignores you, accepts your gifts, even talks to you seriously... _Ah,_ Juvia doesn't even have the right to call you a love rival, when she doesn't even stand a chance on being your rival in the first place."

Lucy opens her mouth, only to close it again. She wants to tell her that she must've just been mistaking things, but the conversation was so important that she can't just blabber out stupid things like that.

"Oh no, don't mind Juvia!" her eyes started to water, so she quickly held onto a Gray pillow and smuggled right into it. "Juvia's _joking_!" but everyone knew she wasn't. Lucy cleared her throat and stood up, "Erza, shouldn't you be freeing _Jellal_ from your closet by now?"

"Crap!" the red haired spoke, and dashed outside, to enter her room, her face still flushed. Juvia stared blankly at the door where Gajeel, Levy, and Erza had just ran out of.

"Hey, Juvia..." Lucy started, as she's slowly walking towards her door. "I think you're misunderstanding some things here, too," she cleared her throat, and Juvia just stared at her confusedly.

Lucy thought about Gray's weird actions– the actions that Juvia never saw. She never saw the way Gray's eyes lingered on her every time she enters the guild, the way he tenses up when some men in the guild talk about her, the way he almost punches Lyon every time he hits on her, the way he frantically denies everything including her while being nervous as hell, and the way he got too furious just a little while ago about the rumor that Gajeel and Juvia were dating. Juvia didn't know any of that– but Lucy did.

"It's not really my place to say anything, but," Lucy gave her a small wave, as if a signal that she's leaving, before saying, " _don't lose hope_!"

( _I apologize for this kinda boring chapter – it was needed though! Next chapter we'll be seeing more of Gray and the others! Thank you for reading!)_


	5. Fairy Hills - 5

Gray tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. _It's been two fucking hours. Where the hell is Levy and why didn't she give me a call? Did she forget? No, she's Levy. It's impossible for her to forget. Did it go wrong? Oh no––oh no._ But Levy isn't one to join fights easily, and well, maybe Juvia is another story when the topic concerns him, but– no, fighting is impossible... right?

Still, he stood up, cussed, and wore his shirt ( _he didn't know why he even bothered, considering he will strip this later on_ ) before slamming his door shut. He prays for the two blue haired girls to be just fine, and not fighting, when he arrives.

Gray knows all too well that boys aren't allowed inside Fairy Hills. He knows, because Natsu tried entering once, and he got beaten up by Erza pretty badly. Gray braced himself for what to come – he'll just plead to Erza that he needs to know what has happened there. He's worried for a certain blue haired mage.

For Levy. Yeah, right–– _for Levy_. He rolled his eyes. _As if._

Before he gets inside, another blue haired mage entered his vision, and came out of the door. Gray frowned, "Hey. What're you doing here?"

Aren't guys forbidden to enter Fairy Hills? _What the hell is Jellal doing here, then_? He eyed Jellal suspiciously. The latter's eyes looked drunk but not with alcohol, his hair is messy, like he just got up from bed, and his lips were swollen and red. His clothes were wrinkled and messily put on.

Gray only had one conclusion with this. "You had sex, man?" and Jellal looked at him in disbelief. " _Almost_ , if not for Lucy walking in our private make ou––"

"Okay, okay. Too much information. I didn't need to know about that." Gray cleared his throat. "How the hell did you even enter here?" he asked.

Yeah, maybe Jellal was Erza's boyfriend, but Erza isn't really what you could call "biased". She is someone with pride and dignity, and wouldn't be unfair to anyone else. She wouldn't let a man, let alone Jellal, enter Fairy Hills just because she is the caretaker and Jellal is her boyfriend. She is justice herself. _So... why?_

"I just drove her back here, and I kissed her good night, I was about to walk away when she pulled me and we got carried away––"

Gray grunted. "Man, I told you already. Too much information!" he just couldn't bear listening to this kind of Erza. It kind of irked and disgusted him in different ways – and to think that Jellal is more than alright with sharing their private time, that's trouble for Erza. She wouldn't let them see tomorrow if she knows about this.

Jellal just gave him a nod and signalled that he'll be taking his leave, when Gray called him. "Do you know where _Ju_ –Levy's room is?"

Jellal looked confused for a while, but in a blink, his face returned to being blank and expressionless yet again. "I heard from Lucy that Levy went to Juvia's room."

Gray sighed. So he still has to go to Juvia's room. _But it's not like you didn't think of going to hers first, before Levy's_ – Gray wanted to slap himself. "Third floor, second to the right." Jellal waved his hand and walked faster, muttering words Gray deciphered as " _Meredy is so gonna kill me_ " as the blue haired man faded from his vision.

He gulped and entered Fairy Hills, not knowing why his heart was beating faster at every step. _I must be scared of getting caught by Erza._ _You sure it's not anticipation you're feeling, Gray_? The voice called at the back of his mind and he wanted to stab himself. _No, of course not. I'm just scared of Erza, that's why._

He continued walking, and when he reached the third floor, his heart was drumming so fucking fast that he had to breathe in deeply to calm it down. His hands were cold (unlike his usual coldness, it has a hint of nervousness) and his mind is blanking out. _Come on, Gray. You've got this. Fucking knock._

He forcefully put his fisted hand onto Juvia's door and hesitantly knocked. When his hand reached the door, not even a few seconds later, he heard it click and next thing he knew, he's standing in front of the familiar blue haired water mage, meaning the door must have opened. Her eyes were wide and in her hands were an unfinished handknitted sweater.

"G-Gray-sama?" her voice was soft, taken aback, and nervous. Gray fluttered his eyes shut – _Jesus, why the fuck am I feeling nervous? It's just Juvia, and there are even no signs of Erza yet. What is happening to me_?

"Hey, have you seen Levy?" he tried to play it cool, like the awesome guy he is, and Juvia opened her mouth, only to close it again. "Y-Yes. She was just here a while ago, but..."

With that, Gray's eyes widened. "What happened? You guys okay?" he wanted to ask if they fought but that would be too much. Juvia did not know what to answer. She's most definitely not okay, and Levy isn't too, but from the looks of it, since Gajeel already ran off to find Levy, it's possible that she'd be fine later. Her, though, not quite.

"O-Of course we are, Gray-sama." Gray squinted his eyes at the hesitant answer; something was bothering Juvia, Gray noticed. From the years they've spent together, he already knew about Juvia's mannerisms, and the way she talks whenever she feels uneasy. There's no doubt she knew things about him, too, though.

 _Ask her if she's okay, Gray_. His voice was in his mind, but he shrugged. He's not gonna ask it. "Where did Levy go?"

Of-fucking-course, because he's a damn coward, he couldn't ask Juvia directly if she was dating Gajeel. The reason why is what he doesn't know – or, what he already _knows_ , but _doesn't want to believe_. From the side of his eyes, he noticed how Juvia's expression changed to a sad one, as if she was disappointed. It changed back to a happy one in just a second, though, like she didn't want Gray to know that she's not feeling okay.

"L-Levy-san ran off. With Gajeel-kun running behind." she answered honestly. With the mention of Gajeel's name, Gray immediately furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. _How can she speak Gajeel's name so friendly and lovingly, yet stutter in speaking mine_?

"He left you?" his jaw clenched. Juvia was confused, so she did not answer. "Which way did they go?" at this point, he didn't even care that he's still on the doorway, that Juvia doesn't have plans on making him enter her room – which was understandable. Gray just couldn't help but think that maybe the reason why Juvia won't let him, is because pictures of Gajeel are scattered everywhere.

God, he does not want to see that. He rolled his eyes, and when he came back to his thoughts, saw how Juvia's eyes widened. "Why do you care, Gray-sama?"

It was like she mustered every courage she had to say those words. Juvia bit her lip, it stung a bit to know that Gray cared more about Levy than her. _Does he like Levy, too? Juvia couldn't even count the number of love rivals she has with Gray, but with Levy added..._ she doesn't even know now.

"What do you mean why do I care?" Gray repeated her question, _wasn't it already obvious? He doesn't want Gajeel to play with her feelings – with their feelings._

"Of course I care a lot. It's Levy we're talking about here." And most importantly, _you_ , but of course he couldn't say that – he could _never_ , now that he was too late, that her "infatuation" had already gone to ashes and she's now obviously _in love with Gajeel_. Silence was there for a whole minute. Juvia felt the tears coming. Gray saw this and clenched his fists.

Fucking Gajeel, _how dare he leave Juvia when she's like this_. His eyes trailed downwards and saw Juvia clutching the sweater tightly. Accidentally, he saw how a name was sewed on the bottom part of the sweater, reading it as "Gajeel". Gray was furious.

Juvia wiped her tears and faked a laugh, "Oh, Gray-sama, they went over there!" and spoke out some directions she had recalled from earlier. Gray gave her a slight nod, and after a quick glare at the unfinished sweater, he ran away from her, ready to give Gajeel a piece of his fucking mad ass mind.

Juvia bit her lip and stared at the Gray plushie on her bed. " _Seems like up to this day, you still get zero chance, huh, Juvia_?" she laughed painfully, thinking about how Gray had possibly fallen in love with Levy, and why it couldn't be her even if she tried so hard.

/

"Oi! Shrimp!"

"What are you doing, Gajeel?" Levy asked in total disbelief. At this point, she didn't even bother hiding her tears. _He already saw it, so what's the point_?

"Stop running away from me, dammit!" he spoke, obviously frustrated with Levy. He just doesn't understand why she's doing this. It frustrated the hell out of him.

Levy doesn't comply and just continued running, trying her hardest to lose him from her vision. She's small, she should be able to run faster, but how is Gajeel still catching up with her pace? She's almost only a few steps ahead than him.

It was like God had granted her wishes when she stumbled upon two familiar people who'd been close with her ever since she was a kid – Jet and Droy. She hurriedly jumped on Jet's back, the latter looking very alarmed, when Levy just signalled for him to run. Still not understanding the reason, Jet complied and ran as far as he could, holding Levy by her thighs and Levy's hands wrapped tightly on his neck. Droy was left from the spot before, Gajeel running fast and easily caught up with him.

"Oi, Gajeel, what's happen–" Droy was cut off when Gajeel glared at him deadly. "Let the fucking shrimp go! How dare he touch her!" Gajeel snapped, tearing his eyes away from Droy and ran after Levy, blood boiling and fists joined, leaving poor Droy alone, still not knowing what just happened.

"Levy, what's going on?" Jet asked, still running but not that fast now, since they seemed to have lost Gajeel on the run now. Levy sniffed, "just running away from Gajeel."

"You rarely run when he chases you – heck, he rarely chases you. What happened?" Jet rolled his eyes, putting Levy down on the rock, since they're by the lake. Levy bit her lip and wiped her own tears, realizing that Jet was right. Gajeel and Levy always got along together, well, save for their first meeting, but ever since problems have been solved around Fairy Tail... they've been pretty much okay.

Well, at least until now, that she realized Gajeel was dating someone else.

"Is this about Juvia?" _Bullseye_. Levy couldn't look directly in Jet's eyes, and it was enough for him to know. His sigh was also enough for Levy to know that he knew. He laughed a little, "To be honest, I still couldn't believe that. I just... don't."

"Why? They're both strong. Juvia's beautiful. She's talented. She gets along with Gajeel so well... what's there not to believe?" she spoke as a sad sob escaped her lips yet again. Flashbacks about Gajeel staying in Juvia's room filled Levy's mind, and it just hurt more.

"I got two answers for that, Levy." Jet chuckled, also sitting to the rock next to her. " _You,_ and _Gray_." he added, making Levy furrow her brows in confusion.

"You and Gray are the very proofs that they can't happen –– at least that's what I think. Juvia is pretty much head over heels for Gray, and I can't say he doesn't feel the same, because, God, Levy. That asshole almost froze the whole guild after Gajeel and Juvia left together. Thankfully, he only broke three wine glasses, which displeased only Cana and Mira."

Levy nodded when scenarios of a pissed off Gray came to her mind. The ice haired mage was clearly very uncomfortable with voicing out his own opinions, it was like he was very determined to keep everything inside, but sometimes, his emotions get the best out of him that he can't control it anymore. His actions were proof of what words couldn't say. That's why Gray's actions say a lot.

But then again, that would perfectly match Juvia and Gajeel, too. Their actions showed how much of a private time they had with each other –– it hinted the intimacy of their relationship; Levy wasn't sure if she could handle any more information other than that. She'd rather get frozen by Gray's anger.

"Are you listening to me, Levy?" Jet spoke, and she was out of her thoughts. She gave him a confused look, and that was enough for Jet to start over again. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, stop lowering yourself, Levy. You're strong, too. Very beautiful. Also talented. Most of all, you get along with Gajeel so well. You, of all people, should know that..."

"Honestly, I couldn't see any other person fitting for Gajeel rather than you." Jet smiled a little. "I mean, Droy would kill me for saying this, since that guy still hasn't moved on – don't look at me like that, I've moved on from you and is currently dating this girl––ah, I'm getting off topic. As what I was saying, you and Gajeel look good together. So, you should be together." Jet gave her one warm smile before standing up to hug her.

"And if it is really true that they're dating, so what? You're Levy, the beautiful sweet Levy, you can get more than that. Why not Gray, if he's heartbroken too." he laughed. "I'm just kidding, I'm pretty sure they're not dating," Jet patted her back and Levy just tightly returned it. She didn't want to admit, but Jet's presence was one of those few where she gets comfort and warmth from. It was nice.

"Tell me a thing or two about that girl of yours soon." she smiled lovingly at Jet who just winked at her and patted her head. A few seconds later, Jet felt a heavy pressure on his back, and realized he was attacked. By none other than a furious Gajeel, of course. A fuming Gajeel is making his way towards her, eyes dark and lips in a grim line. Hell is coming.

"Whoops, I think I've gotta go now, Levy. Mr. Jealous is here!" he chuckled, massaging his back that was hit by one of the iron dragon slayer's attacks. He made a note to himself to pay him back for that later.

Jet walked near Levy and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering, "You're gonna freaking thank me for this." before completely leaving, grin on his face.

Levy just stood there, taken aback, and face red. Jet hadn't done that to her in a while and she's just completely shocked.

"Can I just fucking wipe that smile off your face?" Gajeel's voice sent her back to reality, and then, in just mere seconds, her smile was changed to a frown. Gajeel took note of that and smiled slightly.

Levy was starting to walk away again, when Gajeel held her by her shoulders to help him face her. Forcefully. Their eyes met, and swear to God, this isn't the time to be blushing, Levy! Gajeel stared at her for a little while, examining his face, and sighed.

" _Juvia and I aren't together_."

 _Five words_. Levy didn't know that these five words would mean the world to her until now. It was when Gajeel held her hands that she realized she had been shaking, scared that what he had just said was a dream. His hand held hers tightly, and the blush on his face told her a lot more than he could ever say.

"S-Seriously. How dumb can you be for assuming that shitty rain woman and I are in some sort of affair or somethinʼ," he tried to play it cool, but the redness in his face wasn't going away. Levy bit her lip in response, still not knowing what to say to him.

"Don't you even see how she looks at that stripper? It's almost disgusting – no, it's not just "almost" but really disgusting." he emphasized, rolling his eyes while remembering one of Juvia's antics. "But that idiot... she's so important to me. Even if she's like that." he added, now with a hint of seriousness.

Levy's eyes widened in understanding – this tone was the one Juvia used earlier to tell them about her relationship with Gajeel. Levy's heart swelled at the sweetness the two has had with each other. At this point, she doesn't even know whether to feel jealous or happy for them. She just continued to listen.

"Y'know, Levy... that rain woman and I, we've only ever had each other's backs ever since," Gajeel spoke, recalling memories of the past that he promised Juvia not to tell anyone. "When she cries, I get mad and beat the shit out of those who made her cry. When I get beaten, she tends to my wounds, fucking crying yet again. That's when I realized I can't do anything with those cries of hers... especially if it happened because of _me_."

"The rain was one thing she was always insecure about; and I am the only person who didn't mind that – let's just say, I _was_. Until stripper and the guild came. We grew up, joined Fairy Tail, still together, but it was mutual agreement to not let anyone know of our relationship together. It wasn't like we were hiding it, though. We just aren't fond of showing it off to everyone, like how the Salamander does with Bunny girl."

"Gajeel, that's so––"

"I'm telling this so it's clear for you. I don't want you replacing me with that fucker Jet." Gajeel blushed, muttering cuss words for Jet, and Levy's eyes widened. Not because he cursed Jet's name, but because _he_... _just referred to himself as hers._

Levy buried his face into her hands, releasing it from Gajeel's hold, and the dragon slayer looked down at her and immediately came by her side. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Levy cried out, though these cries were a lot happier than before. "Seriously, shrimp, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gajeel asked, back to his original harshness, as Levy took his hands and intertwined it with hers. Gajeel looked at her, confused but did not let go.

"Y-You're _mine_?" Levy hesitantly asked, face falling into different shades of red.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, thought you already knew? I'm _yours_ , right?"

And that's fucking it. Levy McGarden is just about to explode because of these overwhelming feelings consuming her. She felt her heart beat faster when Gajeel moved closer to her, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead. He pressed the kiss down on her for a long time, as if erasing Jet's kiss from before.

"Next time, don't let anyone kiss you like that. I don't let anyone touch what's mine." Gajeel grunted, his breath fanning Levy's ears that immediately turned red.

"What's that look? I'm yours, so it's very much certain that you're mine, too, right?" he grinned, his usual grin that Levy just loves oh-so-much, and the solid script mage giggled. "Yes!" as she jumped on Gajeel so he was carrying her.

 _Thank you so fucking much, Jet._ Levy made a note to bow down before Jet when she sees him next time.

She lowered her face to his, stared into Gajeel's beautiful set of eyes, and is about to kiss him, when a punch stopped them. Levy looked horrified, as she released herself from Gajeel's hold, looking at her "boyfriend" on the ground, and this other person, who was nothing but mad, only in his pants, with clenched fists, and a dark expression.

It was none other than Gray, and he looked scary as hell.

"Aw, what the fuck stripper! What's your fucking problem?" Gajeel spoke, standing up from the ground where he landed after that hard punch. His lips were bleeding from the impact.

Levy was shocked to see the amount of coldness from the ice emitting on Gray's body –– he's unconsciously using magic again. _Seriously, what the hell happened to him?_

"You motherfucker!" Gray lashed out, sending ice straight to Gajeel's way, which he immediately dodged. Levy frowned and tried to talk, "Gray, what's wrong with you?" and Gray eyed her with eyes she didn't recognize. Scary and a different set of angry eyes met her instead. The comfort he always had in his eyes was gone.

"Get away from Gajeel," Gray hissed. Levy was still frowning, and Gajeel attacked Gray, willing to get himself payback. The ice mage did not let him, of course. "Get away? What? Why?" Levy asked, confused.

"Just get away! He's not good for you!" Gray was annoyed that Levy wouldn't listen to him. He's had enough of one blue haired mage crying for Gajeel – he didn't need one more. Still, Levy didn't show any sign of following him so he neared her, only to be punched by Gajeel on the face.

"Idiot! Don't get near her while your magic's still unstable. Control it first, _Fullbastard_ ," Gajeel muttered under his breath, satisfied that he made a cut on Gray's lips. He got his revenge and he's okay now, though he'll probably be dead if Juvia knew. Gray was silenced for a minute, taken aback by how his magic was draining him, and tried to take control over it.

While he does so, Gajeel couldn't help himself. "What's with that, though? Don't tell me you got feelings for Levy, too?"

Levy wanted to slap her "boyfriend" for the nonsense he's spouting, when Gray looked at them, his eyes still scary, but it lessened quite a bit, at least.

"I don't! It's just... make up your fucking mind. Don't play with a girl's feelings!" Gray snapped, recalling the tears he saw in Juvia's eyes from before. He can't just ignore that. Gajeel needs to know his lesson.

"W-What? Come again, stripper? Am I really hearing this correctly? I'm being lectured about girls... by this bastard... who doesn't even know how to treat one?" Gajeel was stuttering due to his laughs. Soon, his laughter filled the entirety of the place, and it was good that not a lot of people were passing by, because that will be so embarrassing.

"And I'm not playing with Levy's feelings. I came here to explain, if that's what you wanna know, popsicle," he said simply, the humor in his eyes still not fading.

Gray still had his lips set into a grim line. "I'm not talking about Levy –– not just Levy. I'm talking about _Juvia_."

And that, made both Levy and Gajeel's eyes widen. Levy was too shocked she couldn't believe if she heard his words correctly, and Gajeel was far too amused that he started laughing yet again.

"That rain woman? What... that's so... oh my fucking god, Fullbuster, stop making me laugh so much... I can't contain it..." and series of laughter erupted yet again from the iron dragon slayer, that Gray was starting to get irritated.

"What? Do you think laughing at her feelings for you is oka––" Gray was cut off when Gajeel spoke. "Her feelings for _me_? Are you pretty dumb or just amazingly stupid?" he laughed his ass off.

"I can't handle talking to him seriously when he's that dumb, holy shit that was hilarious." Gajeel turned away from Levy and Gray. "If you think I'm in love with Juvia, then you got it wrong. If you think Juvia's in love with me, then... _pfft_... sorry not sorry, you're just fucking no doubt, the dumbest guy ever in this planet."

Levy wanted to tell Gajeel to tone down with his words, but she too, was taken aback with how Gray reacted. _Did he seriously think that Gajeel was playing with their hearts?_ Levy can't deny, she also got jealous a lot, but not to that extent. She slightly smiled in understanding when she realized.

 _It was nice to finally see Gray in love._

"Bye, Gray!" Levy spoke, a faint giggle escaping her lips as she caught up with her favourite dragon slayer. "Don't spoonfeed him with anything, shrimp, and let the stripper figure things out on his own!" Gajeel shouted from afar and Levy just nodded.

"Wha..." Gray trailed off when Levy just sent a wink on his way, running away to get to Gajeel's side fast.

Gray scratched the back of his head, and looked at the water in the lake, as he thought about one special person who made her way inside his broken heart. That no matter how many times he tried to push her away, she still managed to get in. He cracks a smile at the person that runs inside his mind whenever he hears the word " _love_ ".

 _Juvia._


End file.
